narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destructive Clash: Team Battle Royale
The encounter Close by to the village hidden in the leaves a secret battle royale between teams was about erupt no one knew who would win but it was going to be extrodinary none the less!!! Kenno Sagii was requested by his grandfather to participate in this epic battle for honor for the Sagii family of sniper-nin. The young boy cracked his knuckles and awaited for his allies to show up. He knew the people he would be facing were powerful in their aspects, but he had strength as well and was ready to take the world on. Rogen Toriyama jumped from limb to limb headed to the battle royale. Henriko Solis was waiting by the battlefield, he sighs they probably gave up Kasumi Madoka couldn't believe that her sensei had sent her to participate in a battle royale all she really wanted to do was spend time wit him. She walked out of the village gate and headed toward the meeting spot hoping that her teammate was a nice person and that they would get along. nice to meet you kasumi, im henriko, best shinobi ever dont forget it Kasumi looked at the young man and thought that he was being alittle full of himself but she wanted to make friends so she waved and said, "it is a pleasure to meet you hope we get along!". "I heard we're having some two-on-two team fight," Kenno said, stretching his arms and adjusting the scrolls around his waist, "Okay. This is gonna be interesting. I hope you guys are ready to show me what you've got. I'm Kenno of the Sagii family. We're no one special, just weapons specialists." Rogen walked behind Kenno and said "nice to meet you, lets do this" "Nice to meet you Kenno, my name is Kasumi I am also a specialist in swordfighting", she said smiling as she looked around at her competition. ''yup, we're teammate, we have to henriko was knew he had to show his fulll strength Nice to meet you guys, not to seem better than you, but im gonna win, lets have a fair match! He gives a confident smile and walks away "i'm happy we're on the same team", said Kasumi as she followed after Henriko to come up with some strategy for the upcoming battle. "Thanks, me too, any specific strategies you know of?" Henriko wondered why this girl was being nice. She had only just met him It's good to meet all of ya'll" said rogen as he reached in his pouch for a kunai blade and drew it, "Shall we get started?" "heh. Lets do it then" Henriko drew both of his katana's and got into a fighting stance. Just then, his brother comes in and whispers something in his ear. Henriko geys worried and says bye. "hello i apologize for that, he has some...buisness to attend to, ill be taking his place. Im Tyler Solis, Vine Release user and genjutsu master. nice to meet you all, lets do this then" He surveys everyone and releases his dojutsu, the Fenikkusugan. Thats not a cool Kekkei Genkai, and ive heard alot about it" he looked at his partner and said "this wont be easy" Tyler gives a smirk, "lets just have some fun" he says Lets go" said rogen as he charges at Tyler readying his Wind Clothesline "heh. Amateurs." Tyler uses Vine Materialization, a vine erupts out of the ground and trips him. amateurs?? please" said the shadow clone of rogen hit the ground and disappeared and the real rogen was above him using Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast Tyler gets hit and drills into the ground. Just then, his body swirls away to nothing because he had used False Hit Technique. Tyler appears behind rogen and hits him with one of his vine arms. "ugh" rogen said as he hits the ground to himself he said "wish my partner'll help" then looked at tyler and said "Tyler your good" "i appreciate it, just be glad my brother left, he's rude" my opponent is a wind release user Tyler thought damn, not good Tyler activates his Fenikkusugan and summons 3 flaming phoenixes from the sky, about the size of an eagle, they close in to attack rogen. Lets see if this works" rogen said as he formed the signs for Earth Release: Rise of the Gargoyles and made three and sent them after the pheonix's. The phoenix's go down. "tsk. my poor babies" Tyler uses Vine Release: Vine Prison and the gargoyals get trapped. He closes his fist and they are crushed. he's able to keep up with me, he's good Tyler thinks to himself. "grrr ur actually gonna make me do a summon aren't you??" Summoning Technique: Toads and summoned the head toad Gamos "grrrrrrr what do you want with me rogen" well if you look above you we're about to get hit by pheonix's" rogen said ducking down. "not that damn toad!" Tyler said getting angry, He thinks to himself don't make me bring out my Death God Form, i cant stand it when i turn into him '' Tyler claps his hands and the phoenix's shoot fire out of their mouths headed straight for the toad and rogen. Rogen then used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect him and Gamos from the fire Tyler uses Vine Release: Fields of Vines and coats the while battlefield in vines. "welcome...to my world!" Vines? ive never even seen this?!" "gamos go back home" and gamos disappated. Rogen looked at Tyler and said i guess i better stop playing I never play when i fight. Send for back up if you need it, because it only gets harder from here" tyler said as he unsheathed his samurai sword. pulls out scroll and summons 2 of his kunai blades and prepares to engage Tyler and says "idk where my teammate is but he'll be here soon" Tyler engages rogen and swings his sword at rogens head. Rogen counters by ducking down and bringing his kunai blade up in an upward swing It slices a little hit of tylers skin but not not much. Tyler doubles back and looks at his cut "tsk that stings, oh well, i think its about time i end this" he uses Demonic Illusion: Undying Love genjutsu, i HATE genjutsu!!" rogen said as he charged at Tyler but then saw his birth mother. "dear rogen, you know how much i loved you, and how much i would have loved to see you grow up" the image of rogens birth mother started to cry while in the coffin. mom i would've made you and dad proud!! "i love you rogen!!" the coffin closed and everything came to reality, but Tyler came from above with his sword pointed towards rogens head. "how dare you" rogen said in an angry voice "HOW DARE YOU USE MY MOTHER AGAINST ME!!!!!!!!" screamed Rogen as he instantly went to sage mode and punched tyler square in the chin. Tyler flew back down towards the ground and slammed down hard, "no! not sage mode, damn!" Tyler uses Vine Release: Creation and creates two golemns made from vines, they close in from both sides to crush rogen you've p'd me off tyler and now ur gonna pay for using my mom on me " said rogen and he used Earth Release: Golem Technique and the golem's fought with the vine golems as rogen charged towards tyler using Cyclone blade Tyler uses Body Flicker Technique and appears behind rogen, he grabs rogens shirt and uses Water Release: Water Prison, trapping rogen. "heh. for a seccond i was a little worried there"Rogen turns around smiling at tyler with his hand still charged with the Cyclone Blade and then the clone turns to earth and crumbles into the water as the real rogen is coming up behind him with cyclone blade at full power Tyler activates his Fenikkusugan and turns into a flaming phoenix, dissapearing. ''Phew that was close, hopfully he cant find me tyler thinks to himself off in a nearby tree You obviously haven't done your homework on me have you?" said rogen as he activated his Eagle Eye looking for tyler's chakra Tyler creates 4 vine clones from nearby tree leaves, they are in 4 other trees COme on out tyler ur gonna pay for using my mom in that genjutsu cry baby Tyler thinks to himself. Tyler and the 4 clones ready a shuriken, they all throw it at the same time headed toward rogen crybaby? atleast im not using a last ditch effort and using someone from my past" rogen said as he dodged all of the shuriken and used Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken and sent shuriken at all 4 clones including wherever tyler was Tyler dodges it and the clones die. "guess im gonna have to take THAT form, i wont do it for long, just enough to scare him" Tyler activates his curse and turns into Death God Form he turns into the 9 foot god, weilding his 6 foot long spear and his lantern, he rises out of the tree and it breaks, he stares at rogen that's about as scary as an uchiha's final susanoo; and i'm still in sage mode so i ain't scared" said rogen as he drew a kunai blade to battle against this new form to himself he said "i just need 5 more minutes" Tyler thinks to himself i can only hold this form for about 3 or 5 minutes without doing harm to myself, i have to do as much damage to him as i can Tyler takes his 6 foot sword and hits the ground with it, the ground splits in half rogen jumps up avoiding the ground spliting and uses Wind Release: Jet Stream it hits tyler in the face but he shakes his head, it simply annoyed him. he thinks to himself i have about 3 minutes left he raises his lantern and 6 demons come out from the underworld, 5 are 7 foot tall creatures with flaming tails, and one is a golemn made of fire, they close in to attack rogen oooh lord this is not gonna be fun" said rogen as he went out of sage mode "i guess i'm gonna have to use this technique to buy me some time" as he formed the hand seals for Earth Seal: Golem Orchestra and earth spores began to fall on tyler and the demons ugh time to get outta this thing, at least ill still have my chakra The death god falls to the ground in a heap of metal and 5 of the demons leave, with only the golemn remaining, fighting off the spores. "HAHAHAHAHA!!" Tyler erupts from underneath the metal, he is standing on a 15 foot slithering vine, with long vines growing out off it. Rogen lifted his hand into the air and released more chakra into the flow chakra that was headed to the sky, smirks and says " pray this is my final technique" as he brought his hand down and said Cyclone gale as a large cyclone came out of the sky and struck the ground right beside tyler destroying his vine. tyler is knocked to the ground with several cuts on him, he gets up, bloodied and damaged. Rogen is standing on top of ruble panting heavily waiting on u to make ur next move "im guessing you dont have a lot of chakra left, neither do i, but you know what i love?....genjutsu" He looks at rogen and smiles and squints his eyes, then stays to swirl away, the real Tyler is standing a few feet away from rogen. "i used False Hit Technique, remember when i was hiding in that tree? i casted False Hit Technique and False Surroundings Technique. That wasnt a death god either, it was a vine creature that looked like one, why do you think it was defeated so easily?" he smirks ugh im almost out of chakra he thinks to himself i guess it's time for a little tiajutsu" rogen said as he charged at tyler throwing a punch a vine rose from the ground and tripped rogen, tyler stood there with an expressionless look on his face laughing rogen says "i'm so exhausted i cant keep my balance" and then uses the flight technique and starts to float up. "what?? how do you know that??" Vine Release: Cave Of Thorns tyler makes thorns rise out from it and to think i'm just a chunin :P" said rogen as he ascended into the sky faster Tyler remembered what his mentor taught him. "hmph" he activated his dojutsu and saw his opponents chakra, he shot vines from the ground headed toward rogen i haven't used my kekkai genkai yet!" rogen said as he was flying around in circles and used Wind Release: Vacuum Gale and shot it through tyler's vines His vines were destroyed yet his protective cave was still standing. Water Release: Grand Waterfall Technique water came down from the sky onto rogen still in the sky and drenched rogen said "THAT'S NOT COOL TYLER" looking at him with his kekkai genkai active Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Role-Play Battles